Into the Past
by keg2015
Summary: After Snape and Lily's friendship ends, how do James and Lily begin? Watch as romance blossoms, fun ensues, and a storm rolls in during the years of Harry's parents at Hogwarts. James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Snape's memories of the marauders tormenting him, and his remark to Lily. (OOTP). This story is the exact same setting, only with a lot more details!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_James's Point of View_

After reading the same question about the 'Augimenti' charm for the fifth bloody time, I sigh and and lean back in my chair. I hate these stupid O.W.L.'s. You sit in the great hall all bloody day and answer pointless questions. Thankfully, this charm one is my last and I can thankfully say it isn't half as bad as potions. _Ugh! Potions!_ I'd rather be locked in Azkaban than ever attempt to describe ruddy renan root again.

I stretch my now sore from writing hand, up to my head and muss my hair. As I lean back, I look at all my classmates. I see Bertram Aubrey two seats to the right of me, pompously taking out a fresh quill and a new pot of ink which automatically activates my gag reflex. Frankie Longbottom leaning dangerously to the right, trying to look at his girlfriend, Alice's parchment. I see Mooney a few seats behind me, pulling on his ears of course. I let out a snort of laughter at his infamous nervous habit. Me and Sirius tease him that one day, he'll tear his ears right off.

I turn in the other direction to where I know my best mate is seated. I laugh loudly before I can stop myself, as I see Sirius's face against his hands, clearly asleep. Tiny Professor Flitwick straightens up immediatley.

"Mr. Potter!" he whispers. "Silence!"

I nod my head although I'm still sniggering. I turn back toward Sirius and see that he is now wide awake and wearing an unembarrassed grin on his face.

I lift up paper discretley and point to it with my other hand.

"What do you think?" I mouth silently.

"Fuck if I know." Sirius mouths back with a shrug.

I laugh into my hand and turn to face forward. I fill in the rest of my exam without much thought and began doodling in boredom. Out of habit, I draw a snitch. Before I realize what I'm doing, I look down and see I've written Lily Evans's initials inside it. God, Evans. As much as I've tried I can't get her out of my head. Sirius thinks I'm mad and doesn't understand why I go for "_a bird like her." _I KNOW that she's goody goody and that she cares more about her bloody grades than anyone in their right mind should. But ... ever since I saw her first year - I just know that we're meant to be together. That, however, is problematic seeing as she hates me. All because of stupid Snivellus Snape.

I grimace at the mere thought of the slime ball. How did someone like Snape get ahold of Evans? It's pity I suppose. I've seen that recently she's been putting some distance between them. I suppose she's finally figured out how dark he is. I know for a fact the second he graduates - he'll be with You Know Who. All of his lot will.

I turn around and see that greasy haired git hovering over his parchment practically drooling. I snort at him and his head snaps up just to hit me with an icy glare. I glare right back at him and he returns to his exam.

"Times up!" squeaks Flitwick. "I'll collect your exams now."

With a flick of his wand, hundreds of rolls of parchment come flying at him and knock him off his tiny feet. There is a chuckle among all of us at him as Timmy Channers and Brooke Remlen rush forward to set him upright.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

I practically sprint out of my seat and see Sirius do the same thing. The two of us beeline for the doors with Remus and Peter close behind. We all laugh about the werewolf questions and gather around the large oak tree to relax. True to their natures, Remus immediately begins studying, Sirius leans back as though he's going to take a nap and Peter looks between all of us to see who he should follow. I stand up and fish the snitch I nicked out of my pocket and begin a series of difficult catches. Sirius lazily opens one eye and looks at me curiously - wondering why I'm trying to show off to them, I incline my head toward the lake where a beautiful redheaded Lily sits lounging. Sirius rolls his eyes at me and returns to sighing with disinterest.

After a few minutes, Sirius tells me to cut it out and I begrudgingly stuff the snitch back in my pocket.

"I'm bored." Sirius whines.

"Here" says Remus, "Quiz me."

Sirius looks at him as though he's gone mad and I look around, searching for something to entertain my best mate. My eyes lock on a greasy haired boy reclining against a tree. _Found it._

"Hey Padfoot." I say as I point to Snape. "This should interest you."

"Excellent." he says excitedly. "_Snivellus."_

Sirius stands up and comes to my side, all the while drawing his wand. Peter looks between us with excitement in his large, watery eyes and almost sprints to my other side. I throw a fleeting glance to Remus and see him purposely ignoring us - as he usually does when we're up to no good.

I start walking forward and Sirius and Peter match my every step.

"Hey Snivellus!" I shout. Snape is on his feet extremely quickly - he must be learning to expect this. Oh well. I curse the wand out of his hand before he even has a chance.

"You wait ... You wait!" Snape growls at me.

"Wait for what?" I scoff. "You to learn how to duel? Sorry Snivellus, I think I'll be dead by then."

The crowd that has formed around us roar with laughter. Snape begins to curse and swear at me, as he struggles against his binds.

"Oi! Watch your mouth!" Sirius shouts and casts a scourgify charm on him. Pink foam spills out of his mouth and everyone laughs again.

"Levicorpus!" I shout and watch as ugly Severus Snape is sent up into the air by his ankle. Sirius claps me on the back with a laugh as Snape swings his gangly arms back and forth in fury.

"Stop!" screams a voice from the crowd. "Stop it right now! Let him down!"

I look down from Snape and see a very beautiful, angry Lily Evans standing in front of me, blocking Snape.

"Don't make me hex you Evans. Were just having a laugh, get out of the way." I say. I only say it because I have to keep up appearances. People can say plenty about me, but everyone knows I would never hex someone like Lily, someone who didn't deserve it.

Before Lily can reply, a loud snort of laughter erupts from Peter, and we turn to see him pointing up at Snape. We turn again to see that gravity has taken its toll and Snape's trousers have come loose to reveal a disgusting pair of dirty grey underpants. Laughter cascades out of everyone at a deafening loud volume; I clutch my stomach, Sirius wipes tears from his eyes and Peter has a hard time staying upright. Most surprisingly of all, is that I see Lily Evans's mouth twitch in the corner - who knew she had a sense of humor?

"Tell you what, Evans." I chuckle. "I'll let him down ... if you go out with me. C'mon just one date, I promise you'll want more." I muss my hair for good measure.

"James Potter, you arrogant toe-rag." She retorts. "I wouldn't date you, if my last choice was between you and the giant squid."

Normally that would've stung a bit, but I see amusement still in her eyes which gives me a bit more hope than I normally allow.

"I don't want help from you, you dirty mudblood!" Shouts Snape in a gravely voice.

In an instant my blood turns to ice and I grip my wand even tighter. How dare he say such a thing to her?! I see Lily look positively shocked for a moment before she sets her face in a hard expression.

"Fine then!" She says coldly. "You should go get some new underpants, _Snivellus._"

I'm utterly pleased for a moment, before I remember exactly what he said.

"Apologize to Evans!" I shout at him.

Lily rears on me with fury in her eyes.

"I don't want you to make him apologize! You're just as bad as he is!" She screams.

"W-What? I would _never _call you a - a ... you know what!" I answer honestly.

"It doesn't even matter!" she replies with watery eyes. I step closer to her, I don't want to see her cry. Ever. Before I can get too close, Lily takes off toward Gryffindor Tower as a flash of red hair.

I turn my attention back toward Snape and with a flick of my wand, he falls hard onto the ground on his back. The crowd laughs and I cast a leg-lock jinx to keep him from moving and a binding hex on his arms. I kneel down so that I am face to face with him.

"You're _nothing_ but a pathetic loser. You and the rest of the 'Death Eaters'. I never understood why she even looked twice at you, but she'll never forgive you now. She's all mine." I say quietly so no one else can hear. Snape's eyes look as though they'll bulge out of his head and I smile. Satisfied.

I get up off my knees and look around to the still anxious crowd.

"What do you say we leave Snivelly here all night? Who knows, if we're lucky, he might just get eaten by a werewolf." I say loudly and everyone laughs. Only Peter and Sirius laugh incredibly loudly and we all throw a secretive glance back at Remus, who grins slightly from his book where he sits at the base of the tree.

Sirius bends down and picks up Snape's wand and we all look at him because we know he'll do something spectacular.

"I don't think he needs this anymore, it's not like he knows how to use it." he says and in a flash he throws the wand as hard as he can and it lands with a _plop _in the middle of the Black Lake.

"Property of the giant squid now!" George Jordan shouts from the crowd and we all laugh.

Remus appears silently by my side with a half nervous, half amused expression on his face.

"Come on." he says quietly, shifting on his feet. "Lets go get some lunch. I'm starved."

The crowd disperses and everyone goes about their business. Remus, Sirius and Peter walk toward the great hall and it takes a few moments before they realize I'm off in the opposite direction.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius shouts once he notices. "Where are you going?"

"Not hungry! I'll meet you in the common room once you're done!" I reply over my shoulder.

_I have a very beautiful, upset, red head to grovel too._

* * *

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_I know I'm terrible, I just love to pick on poor Snape! Ha_**

**_I know many of you are probably saying "Why is she starting yet another story when she can't keep up with the ones she has now?!"_**

**_If I'm being honest, I really missed writing the romance between Lily/James. This story will follow their relationship throughout their Hogwarts days so it is essentially a prequel to 'Until the End'_**

**_BEFORE YOU ASK - I will continue with my stories 'The Past and the New Generation' and 'We Never Left'. I got a new laptop so updates should be more regular!_**

**_Please Read and Review! Reviews make me want to keep writing!_**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_James's Point of View_

I honestly don't understand why Evans feels the need to be an ice queen to me. Obviously, my most recent encounter with Snivellus pissed her off, which I understand - but why did she bite my bloody head off when _I defended her?!_

I realize that now is my best time to make amends. Everyone will either be eating lunch, taking an O.W.L or in a class, so it'll just be Evans and I in the common room. These thoughts carry me all the way up the stairs and up to the entry of the Gryffindor Common Room. As I approach the portrait, the Fat Lady's eyes open and she looks at me with utter annoyance.

"Password?" She slurs drowsily.

"Pepper-Up Potion" I reply and the portrait swings open. I hear her snoring before the portrait door swings closed once again.

As I step on the oriental carpets, I hear Lily before I see her. Soft, feminine sniffles echo throughout the room and I see Lily seated on the large scarlet sofa, seated directly in front of the enormous fire. My brow furrows as I think about my plan of attack. I hate to hear her cry, but the last time I tried to comfort her - she insulted me and I was very nearly hexed. _But ... _she did find me amusing, even if she would never admit it. Also, every time she's with Hestia or Marlene, I hear her giggling quite often. That's it, I've just got to make her laugh.

I cross to the sofa confidently and sit down directly beside her. She looks up at me with annoyance in her very watery and puffy green eyes.

"Come for another laugh, Potter?" she asks bitterly and I feel a bit crestfallen. How could she think I'd find this funny.

"No." I reply quietly. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Well get to it then." She snaps.

"Did you know when Dumbledore was in school, they didn't have history courses?"

"What ...?" she asks with utter confusion

"They didn't have history courses, because_ ... wait for it ..._it was called 'current events'."

Lily looks at me with a completely blank expression for a moment before her face breaks out in a wide, sparkling smile and she begins laughing hysterically. Lily clutches her stomach and rocks back and forth with tears of laughter cascading down her cheeks. Her laugh is sweet and genuine and completely infectious, before I know it, I am laughing too.

After many moments, we both regain ourselves even though chuckles continue to slip out. I do feel utterly pleased with myself for getting her to forget her troubles and wipe the sadness out of her eyes even if it just is for a while.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks. "It's your joke!"

"What can I say, Evans? I like to hear you laugh, it makes me happy." I reply

Lily snorts at me and gives me a look that tells me she thinks I've gone mental.

"I'm serious!" I exclaim. "Who would've thought goody Lily Evans had a sense of humor?'

"I think you meant, 'Who would've thought mudblood Lily Evans could lighten up?'" She replies and all humor drops out of my tone.

"Don't ever say that. Evans, I mean it. That word is the most disgusting term our kind have ever used and I never want to hear it said in your dulcet tones ever again. Promise?"

Lily shoots me a look, but it is kind. Before I know it, she's giggling again and muttering "Promise." between her bursts of laughter.

"You know Evans, I think this giddiness coming from you - I don't think it has to do with my epic joke. I think you're finally unable to resist to my charm." I add with a wiggle of my eyebrows and we are both laughing once again.

I smile as I see her gorgeous red hair falling over her shoulders as she tries to collect herself, thinking that this is probably the longest Lily and I have ever talked without her fleeing from me and it really does make me very happy. Maybe we're finally getting somewhere.

"So ..what .. was _that_ all about?" she asks genuinely after a few moments, all the while still grinning.

"I.. erm .. I wont bring up what happened out there," I point to the window "because I know you'll knock me on my arse, but you were upset and I just wanted to make you smile." I reply honestly. The moment the words leave my mouth, Lily's face snaps back into the irritated expression she usually wears when I am around and my heart, once again, drops.

"Stop it, Potter." She says coldly and draws her robes tighter around her as she scoots away from me slightly.

"Stop _what_?" I ask very confused and slightly irritated.

"You know _what_. You always do this. You act like you're being genuinely nice and then you turn around and go back into the prat you were in the courtyard today. You're a bully James, and I really don't appreciate you pretending to actually care, just so you and Sirius Black can have a laugh at me when my back is turned."

Her statement shocks me, and pisses me off a bit. I think this is the first time I've ever really been cross at Lily Evans. I take a deep breath and try to tell myself that the only reason she's saying this is because she really doesn't know me, but she continues to look at me like I'm a flobberworm and I can't hold it in anymore.

"You know what I don't appreciate,_ Evans_?" I ask scathingly. "I don't appreciate you acting like I'm your worst enemy. You may not like me, and I don't even blame you for not liking my mates, but you don't know us. Any of us. You probably also don't know that all of us hate the dark arts and everyone whose interested in them. You may not believe Lily, but I am a good guy. I know that I can be a prat, but maybe you should recall that I defended you today. I hate _that word _in general, but it killed me to hear someone say that to you, because ... it's - it's ... _you. _Don't look at me like that, Lily. I've fancied you since first year and I've made an arse out of myself trying to prove it to you. Trying to prove that if you'd just give me a bloody chance, I'd ... I'd ...Agh!" I trail off. God I'm mental, why can't I just keep my bloody mouth shut. If Sirius was here, he'd kill me.

I look up and see Lily looking at me, completely shocked. Oh well, I might as well let it all out now.

"I'm just trying to say that ... I'm not who you think I am and I just want the chance to prove it to you. I know you're not ready to give me that chance yet, but I'd appreciate it if you'd try to see the good in me rather than just seeking out the bad."

I hurry off the couch before she can tell me to 'piss off'. It isn't until I'm at the portrait that I hear her voice.

"James!" she calls and I slowly turn. Lily looks at me with a shell-shocked and hesitant expression.

"I-I'm so sorry! All the times you asked me out ... I ... I thought you were just joking and being a flirt. I didn't think you actually .. you meant... you really liked me."

I can see the honesty in her eyes and it makes me sad that she's really thought the worst of me all this time.

"It's alright Evans. You know now. I don't want to ask too much of you, just .. keep what I said in mind." I say.

"T-Thank you for today. For sticking up for me ... I mean."

"Don't mention it."

"He was my best friend, I don't know if you know that but ... he was." She says sadly as her face drops. "He wasn't always the way he is now, we met the year we got our Hogwarts letters. I didn't even know all of this was real until I met him. Lately he's been with people I don't like, so I tried to pull away a bit, but he was still my friend. I don't understand why he would say that ... he never did before. People change I guess."

Fucking Snivellus. I never knew any of this. How could he do this to her, when he obviously meant a great deal to her?

"I .. I won't act like I know why stupid gits do the things they do, but you were right though, to put some distance between you. Those Slytherins he hangs out with are into some really dark stuff. They're really dangerous. All I know is that he really didn't deserve to have a friend like you, and if he was a real friend to you - he would've never said it. I'm sorry he hurt you though." I say softly and Lily rewards me with a subtle smile that makes my knees feel a bit weak.

"Erm ... I'm gunna go meet up with the guys ... I guess." I say awkwardly as I push the portrait open with one hand.

"Hey James? I'll see you later, yeah?" She asks with a hint of hoping in her voice and I nod furiously as I feel the redness flush into my face.

Before I can embarrass myself further, I sprint out of the portrait hole and lean back against the stairs, breathing entirely too heavily. Did this really just happen? God, I hope this isn't a dream. I walk down the stairs toward the great hall to meet up with Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. I'm trying to think of how to wipe this goofy expression off my face, but I know Sirius will see right through it. I can't help it that I'm completely giddy - not only from finally saying what I've always wanted to say to her, but also because I really fucking love the sound of my name on her lips.

* * *

_**Hi guys**_

_**I really loved writing this chapter - it's kind of hard to write for James, because I'm not an idiot teenage boy, but he's still fun to write for.**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this, I haven't gotten any reviews , but I love writing it so ... I'm going to keep writing.**_

_**Please, Please, PLEASE Review!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_James's Point of View_

"Oi! Prongs!" I hear a distant voice shout. In the corner of my eye I see three blurry figures walking toward me but my brain is too crowded with thoughts of Lily to actually register them.

Lily. Not Evans. Not the Gryffindor Princess. Just .. my _friend _Lily.

_SMACK!_

The second the sound hits my ears, I feel an extremely sharp pain to the side of my face.

"W-What the hell?!" I sputter as I shake my head clear and see my three best mates in front of me. Sirius has his hand raised.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Prongs?" Sirius asks with the tiniest bit of concern, but mostly he's looking me like I'm a nutter.

"We were yelling at you for a while James ... you alright?" questions Remus as he looks at me. Remus is notorious among us for having the ability to make us feel like our mothers are in the room.

"Yeah .. Yeah sorry guys, I'm fine. Just a bit out of it ... with the e-exams and all." I lie nervously. Peter accepts it instantly, Remus can see through it but doesn't question me further. Sirius on the other hand is another story.

"Yeah right." he snorts. "You ... worried about _exams? _What the hell is with that look on your face? Tell the truth you wanker."

I rub the back of my neck nervously and sigh.

"Okay. Remus, Peter you two go on to the common room. I need to talk to Padfoot for a minute - we'll meet you there in a bit."

"B-But -" Peter interjects, but before he can finish, Remus nods at me knowingly and drags him off by his cloak.

Sirius walks casually to the wall and leans against it, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at me suspiciously.

"Alright, out with it." he demands.

"Okay," I sigh "After the whole thing with Snivellus - I went up to the common room to talk to Lily. You saw how upset she was, well ... maybe _you _didn't but I did. Anyway when I got up there she was crying and I told her a joke to cheer her up. We were all good for a while but then she got pissy and told me that all along she thought all the times I asked her out were just for laugh - and ... and I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"What d'you mean Prongs?" Sirius asks nervously.

"I just let it all out, I told her that I really do like her and I always have."

"You _WHAT?!" _Sirius exclaims. "James Potter what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I mean I - I didn't dump it all on her! Not all the shite I tell you at least, but .. but yeah she _knows _now ... basically."

Sirius looks at me with his jaw wide open and his eyes bulging.

"Please Prongs ... _Please _tell me that was the end of it and you didn't make an even bigger arse out of yourself." he begs.

"Well for the most part yeah .. that was it. Wait! before I left to meet up with you lot, we talked about Snivellus."

"You're joking! Merlin, James. I thought you had a little bit of game! Way to ruin the mood - talking about that greasy headed slime ball."

"No! It wasn't like that! She told me that they had met a long time ago - like first year. He was her only friend for a really long time, she finally saw how dark he was. I really don't think she'll forgive him after what he said today. The main point I'm trying to get to is - she's pretty alone right now and I'm going to be there for her and I really want you guys to be there too."

"No problem mate." Sirius replies without hesitation and I smile widely at my best friend. "Don't get me wrong, Prongs. I think you're a bloody idiot with bird tendencies but ... I'm happy for you - I figured you two would work something out eventually. Now ... c'mon. We've got some explaining to do to Moony and Wormtail."

Together, we walked back to the common room. All the while, I couldn't stop chuckling at me own good fortune and Padfoot couldn't stop himself from calling me a prat as we walked.

* * *

Over the course of an hour, the common room went from being completely abandoned to being full to the brink of Gryffindors. I felt my smile falter a bit when I didn't see Lily among the crowd. Figuring she was probably already asleep in her dorm, Sirius and I maneuvered around the room until we caught Remus and Peter sitting at one the tables playing cards.

Sirius and I take our seats opposite the two of them and are greeted by their expecting expressions.

"So ... What's up?" Remus asked casually yet cautiously.

"Before Prongs can torture you with the novel length explanation I had to endure in the hallway - I'll tell you straight up." Began Sirius with a confident tone of voice. "Basically, James and Lily had a talk, Lily knows James fancies her, Lily might fancy him back, Snivellus is an even bigger git than we originally thought possible - lets take every opportunity to hex him into oblivion okay? Oh! _And_ We're all officially friends withLily and she is now an honorary Marauder until she can prove herself worthy. Got it?"

The jaws of Remus and Peter almost hit the floor. Moony looks back and forth between me and Sirius - shell shocked. Once I nod and Sirius nods, some Remus's composure returns.

"Yeah .. okay. Got it." he says and returns to dealing the cards now between the four of us.

"Me too!" squeaks Peter. For some reason, the hilarity of it all strikes us at that moment and a loud laugh is shared between us all.

For the next several hours, we all stay up around the table - laughing, playing exploding snap and sipping on butterbeers we smuggled out of the Three Broomsticks only a few hours before.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

I wake up early, which is very unlike me. Ever since I was little, my parents would tease me about my 'night owl' habits and how I could easily sleep well into the afternoon and ever since I became friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin - my condition has only gotten worse.

I can tell it is still _very _early because the sunlight that is barely poking through the thick drapes of our room is very weak and barely yellow. I also can tell the weather is horrible by the loud clanging of rain outside. I almost laugh at the sounds of excessive snoring radiating throughout our dorm. When I first met Sirius, I was sure his snoring was as loud as it could possibly get, and then I met Remus who went three decibels higher, and then Peter who snorts like a fat pig in his sleep. I wonder for a moment if anyone else would be able to put up with all the fucking noise. The answer I come up with - doubtful.

I pick up my glasses from the nightstand, and put them on. I slide out of bed groggily, pick up some clean clothed from the foot of my bed, and get dressed for the day in possibly the quickest time possible.

I know that if I even attempt to wake up my mates, they will string me up by the ankle for the rest of the day without a thought about it so I slide out of our dorm and down to the common room silently. Once I reach the steps of the common room a blast of cold October air hits me and I shiver, I also see I am not alone. Gorgeous Lily Evans is perched perfectly on the couch, her bottom half covered in a quilt with an extremely large book in her hands.

I can only smile at her beauty; I think my smile widens because I know now that I am allowed to smile at her out in the open. I think Lily might sense my presence because she looks up from her book, turns around until she's facing me - she doesn't speak, but she just smiles. I love that she is smiling at me and her smile is one of those that make you feel like you're the one person she's longed to see.

"Good Morning James." She says warmly. Lily pats the seat next to her on the couch and hold open the blanket for me to crawl under. I try to keep myself from sprinting.

I sit on the couch hesitantly beside her and she throws the blanket over me so that my legs are covered too. My heart gives a jolt as she closes her book, places it on the table, and turns her full attention toward me.

"Such heavy reading, so early in the morning?" I question casually.

Lily laughs and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her hair.

"Unlike you, James Potter. Some of us are capable of functioning in the morning. I find I am actually at my best when the sun comes up." she replies, very self assured.

"Lily Evans!" I exclaim, feigning hurt. "I resent that you assume I'm not productive in the morning. I simply find all the fun to be had, happens when the moon is up."

"Is that why you and Remus and Sirius and Peter disappear one night every month?" Lily asks. I notice she isn't prying, acting suspicious or digging for information; she's just asking an honest question out of curiosity. With that being said, the question still causes a shiver to run up my spine - I really don't want to get into this right now.

"Something like that. Don't expect me to give away all my secrets just yet, Lily." I reply. Thankfully, Lily doesn't appear to be offended or even put off.

"Why is it so bloody cold in here? The fire is going!"

Lily laughs at me and plays with her hair some more.

"Don't be such a baby, James." She says playfully. "At least you don't have to go out in this weather."

"You do?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go the Owlery with Professor McGonagall. Since some of the students went home for Halloween, I'm supposed to help her send out notices of when they should return." She says almost bitterly.

"That sucks, really. I'm happy I have a day off; me and the guys will probably run around a bit. After you get done with McGonagall you should join us."

"Just out of curiosity - did you tell _them _about our conversation?" She inquires shyly.

I scramble for a moment - was I not supposed to?

"Don't take that the wrong way!" She exclaims, grabbing my hand. "I just meant, I want to .. hang out with you and be friends. I know how much they mean to you, so I want them to be okay with me and with .. us. You know?"

I squeeze her hand in mine.

"Yeah I know." I say softly, utterly pleased. "I did. Tell them, I mean. They're all cool with it and they want us all to be friends. You'll get used to them and they'll get used to you. None of them disliked you or anything to begin with, but we're all here for you. Especially me."

"That's good. I -I'm glad." She whispers. Lily blushes and pulls her hand away softy, just to use it to push her hair back.

"Hem-Hem" a throat clears from behind us. We turn to see Sirius, Remus and Peter standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, hey guys." I say causally, breaking the embarrassing silence.

"Good Morning." Lily addresses them comfortably.

"Good Morning to you too Lily Flower." Sirius replies with a wink. I really want to slap him. The last thing I need is for his arse to make her uncomfortable. Thankfully, she just chuckles at him and waves warmly to Remus and Peter who return her greeting.

"James told me he told all of you that he and I are friends now. I have something to do this morning, but would it be okay if I joined you guys later today for lunch?" She asks, nervousness is clear in her voice.

"That'd be great!" Remus replies excitedly and I nod at him in appreciation.

"Yeah... Of course!" Peter squeaks out and Lily begins to smile.

"Absolutley not! I forbid it!" shouts Sirius. I know he's teasing, but I seriously want to punch him. Why is he my best friend again?

"Sorry, Black. It appears you're overruled. As if I cared anyway." Lily teases right back at him and I am completely thrilled that Lily has the guts to stand up to my infamously obnoxious best friend.

"You know what?" Sirius asks as he takes a step closer to her. "I like you!" he shouts and kisses her sloppily on the cheek.

Lily giggles loudly, causing us all to laugh, as she pushes him off of her and wipes drool off her cheek.

"Well. That's that then!" Lily says happily as she stands. "I have to go, but I guess I'll see you guys later."

All of us follow Lily to the portrait to head down to breakfast. As we get on the stairwell, I quickly unwrap the scarf from around my neck, and place it delicately around Lily's as I tuck it in her jacket.

"Keep warm." I say to her softly. "Don't forget to meet us in the Great Hall for lunch!"

We all wave to her as she gets on a different stairwell and it begins to move away. She smiles brightly and waves back with giggles as she continues to move away. I hear Sirius and Remus snickering at me in my ears and clapping me on the back as our stairs start to move.

God I can't wait for lunch.

* * *

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**First of all I have to give a HUGE shoutout, and lots of thanks and credit to -lilypotter217. This wonderful person basically gave me an outline for this chapter and really really helped me. I will be updating on some of my other stories tomorrow.**_

_**I've been writing this chapter for like an hour and half and I'm exhausted!**_

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed this!**_

_**As always Read and Review Review REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi,**_

_**I just want to propose a challenge to all my readers. James's mother and father don't have any listed names so I really would love it if you guys would send me a review with some possible name ideas for them!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

Chapter Four

**_Three Weeks Later_**

_James's Point of View_

"Boys! For the love of Merlin! We're going to be late, you know?!" shouts Lily. From the sound of her voice I can tell she's standing directly in front of the stairwell to the boys dormitories.

"Give it a rest Lily!" Sirius yells back, sounding utterly pissed off as he zips up his trousers.

Remus and I look at each other and try to hold back laughter.

For the past few weeks, all of our mornings have began like this. Before Lily joined the group, none of us except Moony ever really cared about being in class on time. Lately, however, the wonderful Lily Evans has become the Marauders personal wake up call. She continuously shouts and screams until all of us are out of bed and dressed, from there we all walk to our first class - Defense against the Dark Arts.

I put my tie around my neck and clumsily tie a knot, Remus slips on his sweater, Peter is tying the laces of his trainers and Sirius is doing his best to make his hair manageable.

"I _will _leave without you!" Lily yells again.

"Jesus Christ, Lily! We're coming!" I reply as I look around the room to see everyone dressed.

"Okay, James I understand you fancy the bird, but I have had it with her waking me up at dawn every bloody morning. I'd still be in bed right now. Kendrick doesn't give a damn as long as he sees me now and again." he grumbles as we all trudge down the steps to the common room.

It's true, Professor Kendrick and Sirius had come to some sort of understanding. As long as Sirius put in some effort when he was in class, the professor would stay off his back about the time of his arrival.

We all laugh sympathetically at Padfoot. We know how he is when he doesn't get his quota of sleep. When we reach the common room, Lily is standing there looking as irritated and beautiful as ever.

She takes one look at me and sighs.

"Honestly, James. I don't know how you managed without me." she says sassily as she fixes my tie perfectly and pushes my hair back. While the rest of my mates would be annoyed, I really enjoy her 'fixing me' more than I should.

"Truly my darling Lily - I didn't. I was a shell of a man before you came into my life. I don't think I'd survive a single day without you here to make me look presentable." I tease and earn a sharp slap in the chest from her.

We all laugh and head out of the portrait hole to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As we all walk a sudden realization hits me.

"Shit!" I exclaim. "I forgot to do my assignment!"

"James," sighs Remus. "I reminded you about five times last night that it was due today."

Remus is known for stuff like this. He is easily the most responsible of us all (with the exception of Lily) and never fails to scold us when we forget an assignment, skive off class, and get into _too much _mischief. I say 'too much' because Remus is in on the majority of all the trouble we cause and only yells at us when we go too far in his opinion.

"Why thank you, mother dearest." I sneer at him "I'm sorry that my mind was on the upcoming quidditch match and how we're going to beat those damned dirty Slytherins instead of writing some stupid essay."

"You've got to give him that one Moony." Sirius says. "What is the plan for the match anyway?"

"Well," I begin. "You know that they subbed in Anthony Bole for Pyrus Williams as keeper?"

Sirius nods.

"That was probably the single dumbest move the Slytherins have ever made. Bole is a big bastard but when you're the size of a house - you can't move very quickly. We'll stall for a bit until we're up by 60 and then Michael Kelley just has to beat you're dearest baby brother Regulus to the snitch. Then we're in for the cup!"

"Hell yes we are!"Sirius shouts and we high five. "By the way, _please _knock Regulus on his ass for me if you get the chance."

Peter, Remus, and I grin while Lily scowls.

Sirius has a very hostile relationship with his estranged brother. Orion and Walburga Black are most likely the two worst parents in the world, and Sirius has hated them since the age of eleven when he came to see that the world wasn't composed of Purebloods and everyone else 'beneath them'. Ever since making that discovery, Sirius has done everything in his power to disassociate himself with his family. The only problem with his genius plan is that his parents aren't letting go of him so easily. Orion curses him every time Sirius shows an ounce of defiance and Walburga tortures his mind by trying to fill his head with as much lies and darkness as possible. Since Sirius first year at Hogwarts - his mother constantly put he and Regulus against each other, thinking it will some how make Sirius reform. Regulus is always the 'greatest son' and 'the perfect example of what an heir of a Black should be'. We all used to feel somewhat sorry for Regulus - even Sirius for a while, until Regulus succumbed to the pressure of his family and began thinking he was better than Sirius as well.

"Yes, yes. That's all well and good." Lily snaps. "Can we _please _go to class now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Lils." I say "I think I might skive off. There's no use in me going just to get a lecture about the importance of homework. I'll just go to the library and finish it."

"No need for that." Lily says to me as she pulls out a rolled piece of parchment from her bag and hands it over to me.

I open it and see paragraph after paragraph about the best uses of shield charms - written in my messy handwriting.

"Lily. What is this?" I sputter. I sure as hell didn't write this.

Lily grins her know-it-all grin at me.

"I wrote the essay. I know a handy little charm that can mimic handwriting of others. You can thank me anytime now."

Avoiding my extreme urge to kiss her, I settle for picking her up and swinging her in a large circle.

"Honestly Lily, you are an angel sent straight from heaven and I'll owe you until the day I die. Seriously thank you"

Lily giggles loudly and is very much blushing as I continue to spin her.

"Okay! Okay! You're welcome. Now let me down!" she demands.

"Absolutley not! An angel like you deserves to be carried to class!" I reply. Remus, Sirius, and Peter laugh; though I don't know if it's from Lily's embarrassment or me acting like a love-sick nutter.

Oh well, I think. I pick Lily's bag up off the ground and hoist it onto my free shoulder. I begin to walk and the boys fall in behind me. I try to ignore Lily's punches to my back.

"James Potter! That is _enough! _You put me down _now!" _

I simply smile.

"Nope!"

* * *

"Remus!" Lily says, exasperated. "I've told you a million times, I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all. To be honest, I'm rather jealous. I wish my shield charm was as good as yours."

"I feel terrible." Remus says. We all laugh as we walk down the corridor, to the common room after class.

"And you should, you great prat!" Sirius teases as he ruffles Remus's hair. "Knocking poor little Lily-Flower into a desk like that. You should've taken that stinging curse like a man, you wanker."

Lily slaps Sirius hard, upside the head.

"Ouch! See if I defend your honor again you crazy bird!"

"Stop teasing him!"

We all laugh as Remus apologizes yet again and Lily sighs, extremely annoyed.

"Remus. We were _supposed _to be practicing shield charms. I know you're always the gentleman, but please just forget it."

"Yeah, Moony." I say "After all, who knew you had that in you! Really, Remus it was brilliant."

Remus blushes bright red at the compliment.

"Well you've got a really good patronus James!" Peter squeaks. "Remus is good at shield charms, Sirius is good at hexes, I'm good at healing and Lily's the best in everything else!"

We all laugh at Peter and his quirks. None of dare to compliment him because we'd know he'd wet himself the minute the words leave our mouths.

"That is true Peter. Seriously James, how did you learn to cast such a good patronus?" Lily asks curiously.

"Practice I suppose. Though, it's mainly natural skill and ability." I say and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

Lily tries to hide behind her hands so I can't see her laughing. She always does that when she finds something I say or do funny but doesn't want to 'encourage' me. Remus, Sirius, and Peter never listen to her though and each one of them laughs at me.

Lily punches me in the arm and before she can get away, I wrap my hand around her waist and lift her so that her feet are barely touching the ground as I tickle her sides. We round the corner and all laughter stops immediately.

Sitting on the benches lining the corridor are Pyrus Williams, Mathias Koster, Regulus Black, and worst of all Snivellus Snape.

I let Lily to the ground and immediately move to stand in front of her. Almost as if we've practiced, Lily gets pushed further toward the back until Peter has a firm hold around Lily's torso. We've always put Peter in charge of Lily's well being in these situations mostly because Peter cannot handle confrontation and is entirely useless to do anything but keep her away from the fighting.

Upon seeing us, Pyrus's eyes light up and he swaggers cockily closer to us.

"Hey Potter." He sneers.

"We both know I've got nothing to say to you Pyrus. Unless of course you'd like to talk about how you busted your face on the Quidditch Pitch a few days ago. I'd love to chat about that." I say. Sirius laughs loudly beside me while Remus remains stone faced and cautious - always the logical one. Pyrus's face flushes in anger and Koster comes to stand beside him, cracking his fat knuckles in a way he thinks is threatening. Sirius's school bag drops from his shoulder to the ground with a loud _thud. _

"No, Potter. I really wanted to talk about that mudblood behind you. Are you lot her protection detail or something?"

I growl. _Fucking Slytherins._

I feel a soft hand grab onto the back of my robes firmly. I turn my head slightly to the side and see that it's Lily holding onto me with wide and weary, beautiful green eyes.

"James. just let it go." She says softly. "Please, it's nothing. You know I don't want this. Let's just go to the common room, c'mon."

Pyrus, Mathias and Regulus laugh; although Regulus's is a bit more tentative. I see his eyes flashing back and forth and looking anywhere but directly at Sirius. I also see that Snivellus's eyes are staring directly at Lily which only makes me more angry. He doesn't even have the right to look at the dirt that comes off her shoes.

"No that's not it, is it?" Pyrus snorts. "Maybe you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Mathias gags loudly and I snap.

"You know something Pyrus?" I ask as I step closer to him with Remus and Sirius right at my heels. "You lot are all about blood and yet all of yours is the dirtiest I've ever seen. Tell me, does Voldemort honestly think any of you have talent or does he just have a knack for choosing the pathetic?"

All of the Slytherin's eyes flash darkly including Snape. Sirius and Remus move up until we're shoulder to shoulder.

"That _must _be it James. After all, he took my ickle baby brother didn't he? Then again, someone as soft and as easily influenced might come in handy to him." Sirius says, looking at his brother with nothing but shame and pity in his dark grey eyes.

Snape puts a hand on Regulus's shoulder and pushes him forward until Regulus is at the front. Regulus looks back at Pyrus - looking for confirmation and only proving Sirius's point more. Once Pyrus nods, Regulus seems to straighten up.

"Funny coming from you Sirius. At least I know where I belong .. which is with my kind. The minute you befriended these blood traitors and mudbloods you lost your place. How does it feel to have brought shame on your entire family?"

"Pretty damn good if it means you and mother and father will finally leave me the hell alone. Tell me Reg, are you still the perfect son? I'm sure you are. You should know that the only reason they favor a spineless thing like you is because I'm their greatest disappointment."

"You needn't worry about me Sirius. After all, it's the mudbloods and blood traitors _he'll _come for first. Maybe then you'll see you're on the losing side." Regulus replies with a cold and malicious voice.

"Losing side huh? Alright then." Sirius growls and throws his wand to the side. In a flash of movement Sirius punches Regulus hard in the jaw. A large spray of blood flies from his mouth as we all spring into action.

I realize that this fight is going to be a physical one, but instead of 'pulling a Sirius' and throwing away my wand - I tuck it up my sleeve before I launch myself at Pyrus. It's Slytherins we're dealing with and I know that the rules that apply to us, don't apply to them.

In the corner of my eye, I see Lily struggling wildly to escape the tight hold Peter has on her and to get into the action.

"James!" She shouts. I see her digging her nails into one of Peter's arms, but I'm very happy to see he doesn't let her go.

"Peter, let me go! I'm going to kill them! All of them!"

With one strong right hook, I lay Pyrus out - normally I would've spent a good time laughing but - I see Snivellus pushing his way to Remus whose busy jabbing at Mathias.

I grab the back of Snape's cloak and he spins with an enraged expression on his face. Somehow Snape and I manage to hit the ground simultaneously. As though he's thought about it, he pulls his wand from his sleeve and aims it at my throat with an expression of pure joy.

"NO! Don't! _Please_!" Lily screams with panic in her voice.

In the small moment he is distracted by Lily's voice, I knock the wand out of his hand and roll so that I have the perfect angle to punch him in his great ugly face. After a few dozen punches, Snape's black eyes start to lull and I see he is completely out of it. I get back on my feet and kick Snape's wand far down the corridor. Remus is easily dueling Koster to my right; Remus is a patient and controlled bloke so it's easy to see why he's winning against the enraged ape. To my left, Sirius and Regulus are fighting harder than ever. Even though I _know _Sirius could easily lay out weak and bony Regulus with a few soft hits, we all know he won't. Every time they've gotten into a fight, Sirius has always allowed Regulus to get a few hits in. As much as he hates him, as much as Sirius is ashamed to be related to someone like him - Regulus is still his blood.

I feel a blow in the back that brings me to my knees. As I fall, I hear Pyrus's laugh. I slide my wand down into my hand, I raise it to cast a h-

"That is enough! Gentlemen, I said ENOUGH!" shouts Professor McGonagall. In an instant I am paralyzed and I see everyone else is the same way. With another flick of her wand, all of us are turned so we are facing the professor and a wheezing Filch.

"I am going to release you in a moment and all of you will be going to the hospital wing. Should any of you make an extremely foolish decision - like deciding to further this altercation - you will be punished even more severely than I have already planned. Mr. Filch will accompany the Slytherins and all members of my house will remain with me."

Another flick and I am once again in control of my body. Before further damage can be done, Filch pushes the four Slytherins down the corridor and I am left to face my extremely pissed off Head of House and Lily.

"Don't be angry." I say to both of them, but with the hard lines on their faces, I'm quite sure my statement falls on deaf ears.

I look at my mates and I'm happy to see we look significantly better than the Slytherins. Remus appears to have a mediocre black eye in the making, and Sirius walks away clean with only a split lip. Lily walks toward me and pulls a piece of cloth out of her robes. She lifts my hand and wraps the cloth tenderly around my knuckles to stop the flow of blood that oozes from them. She keeps a tight hold on my hand as we all walk toward the hospital wing.

"Honestly, boys." McGonagall scolds in a shrill voice. "I expect this kind of behavior from _them! _You know that I turn a blind eye to you all and your mischief as often as I can, but what am I to do about this?"

"You know that we wouldn't have gotten into it over nothing Professor." Sirius says in an almost annoyed voice.

"I suppose that's true. You all need to realize that these wars about blood have been going on for as long as our kind have existed and I imagine they will continue long after we're gone. You all have your hearts in the right place, and I'm extremely proud to see you sticking up for one another. Though even with all of your good intentions .. I'm afraid there isn't much that can be done." McGonagall states in a defeated tone.

That stops me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I exclaim. "There isn't much to be done?! You know what they're like and what they've done! You see the way they treat her!"

"James, please. I'm okay, honest. C'mon we need to get you to the hospital wing." Lily says quietly. I _know _she isn't 'okay'. I can see it in the sadness and frustration behind her eyes.

"You know it isn't okay, Lily." Remus says as he pats her back warmly as we draw nearer to the heavy doors.

"I understand Potter. I know how you feel, but this violence is not the way to go about it. The second you respond in the ways that they do - they have won."

"So we're supposed to lie down and take it?" Sirius shouts.

"Absolutely not!" McGonagall responds. "I know better than to ask that of you or any other Gryffindor. I just ask that you remember that you _are _better than them simply because of the choices you make and the values you hold in your hearts. You remember that fact and you shove it right in their face when they spout off that nonsense about the purity of their blood and the inferiority of all others. Nothing will get to them like that will."

We all smile at the competitive glint in her eyes.

"Just so you know," McGonagall begins as she turns away from the door. "I believe I can hold off on filing your punishments until after the match tomorrow. You all should rely on Mister Potter to guarantee a Gryffindor victory to avoid detention."

Madam Pomfrey ushers all of us inside and Remus, Sirius and I lay down in beds side by side. Each of us take small amounts of potion she forces into our hands.

"Family vote - does anyone else love our head of house?" Sirius asks and all of us raise our hands into the air.

"That's it! Each of you are going to lie down and be quiet!" Madam Pomfrey screeches as she draws the curtains around each of our respective beds.

I feel a flush of warmth spread from my chest outward as Lily pulls a chair to the side of my bed.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry if I did, but you know I can't take it when they treat you like that. You know I hate that word." I say as I trace the side of her face with my finger.

"I know." She says softly as she grabs my hand and holds it to her cheek. "I'm not mad at you, but I worry when you all get in fights. I know to expect it from Sirius and I can't blame him because of his situation with Regulus. I'm just tired of people fighting all the time and I'm scared one day you're going to take on someone you can't beat."

I sit up in bed so she and I are on the same level.

"Life is too boring with out a little confrontation. You know we'll always be fine and that this isn't your fault. Even when we're done with school the fighting is still going to go on with You-Know-Who."

Lily sighs and shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I was a pureblood." she says quietly.

"Lily. You are perfect. Blood means absolutely nothing to me and to everyone else who matters. Anyone who has an issue with you isn't worth worrying about. I know you're fierce as hell and you don't need me as a body guard, but you're my friend and I will always be here for you."

"You will?" She asks with a voice full of vulnerability.

"Until the end. As will Remus and Sirius and Peter." I say with my voice sure.

Lily places her soft hands on the side of my face and rests her forehead against mine. She sniffles softly. Usually I would be begging for a kiss, but right now -this moment is enough.

"Thank you." She whispers against my face.

I simply nod and rest my hands on her sides.

In this moment, _we _are perfectly enough.

* * *

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I've been writing this chapter in short spurts all week which is explains my late update.**_

_**So this next list is how I picture the characters in my head - If I associate a film with the celebrity the films do not reflect on how I see the characters - this list is purely for looks only.**_

_**James Potter - Aaron Johnson in Nowhere Boy**_

_**Sirius Black - Ben Barnes in Dorian Gray**_

_**Remus Lupin - Logan Lerman (With Glasses)**_

_**Lily Evans - Karen Gillan**_

_**Regulus Black - Ezra Miller (Before you hate, remember he was described as significantly less handsome than Sirius)**_

_**Walburga Black - Wendy Crewson in 'The Covenant' (Beautiful and cold)**_

_**Orion Black - Timothy .V. Murphy**_

_**Mr. Potter (James's father apparently doesn't have a name) - Tom Hanks in Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (Friendly and Kind Faced)**_

_**Mrs. Potter (James's Mother) - Carla Gugino with dark hair (Beautiful and Warm)**_

_**Lyall Lupin - Semi Young Craig .T. Nelson (If you look, he and David Thewlis have the same nose)**_

_**Hope Lupin - Melissa McBride in Dawson's Creek**_

_**- A/N: I describe the parents of the Maurauders because they will come into play soon. - I would love to hear some possible name ideas for James's mom and dad - leave me a review with your ideas!**_

_**I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - _Home for the Holidays Part 1_

_James's Point of View_

Packing to return home for the holidays is always mixed with two emotions - Happiness at seeing my parents for the first time in months and Sadness because of how much I will miss my friends during the month long break. Throughout the break, we send letters back and forth which makes the separation easier - most letters sent are between Sirius and I. I feel terrible for him during the holidays; even though his home is beautifully extravagant - he spends most of his break inside his room hiding from his family. Last year during Christmas break, I spent a week at Grimmauld Place with him. That one week really opened my eyes to just how bad his family is. I suppose Orion and Walburga were nice enough to me, but I could still clearly see the cruelty hiding behind their wide and proud smiles. Sirius told me later that they liked me not only because I am pureblood, but also because the 'Potter' name goes back for generations and they were proud Sirius had a friend who came from such a well-respected wizarding family. I believe that is one of the only things they are proud of Sirius for.

With that being said, his parents made it very clear that they disapproved that I was not more 'blood conscience' and they wished I wouldn't associate with those who weren't 'like us'. Almost every night at dinner during that week, Walburga spent hours talking me through their family lines and bragging to me how they were distantly related to Salazar Slytherin himself. Just trying to make conversation, I told them how much fun their son and I have in Gryffindor and I received a kick in the shin from Sirius. I looked up to see Walburga looking utterly appalled and Orion and Regulus wearing almost identical grimaces of disgust.

"I've never been as disappointed in my entire life as the day I found out my eldest son had been sorted into _Gryffindor._ Such shame has never been heard of in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It repulses me how such seemingly deserving pureblood boys like yourselves could be sorted into such a house." Orion stated in a cold and disapproving voice as he glared at Sirius.

Walburga raised her finest fifteenth century silver goblet full of the most matured wine into the air.

"At least we have our Regulus - Slytherin through and through. Toujours Pur." She cheered and Orion touched his goblet to hers. Regulus beamed and I saw Sirius looking completely detached from the entire reality before us.

I just don't understand how someone as fun loving, pure hearted, defiant, and full of life like my best friend Sirius, can come from a family of such terrible, close minded people.

* * *

"Ouch!" Remus shouts to my right. I see him pull his hand from his trunk with a bit of blood dripping from one of his fingers.

"What happened?" I ask.

Remus reaches far into his bag and pulls out an ancient looking book with an intimidating, sharp clasp at the front.

"Present for dad." he explains. "He's even worse about books than I am. This is the eldest volume about astronomy I could find - he's going to love it."

"Merlin Moony, as if anyone could be worse about books than you." Sirius says amused from his own packing at his bed. "Oh, and can I borrow that book to chuck at _my_ dear old dad's head?"

We all laugh including Sirius, but I can see the real dread behind his eyes.

"What gifts did you get for your mum and dad, Prongs?" Remus asks.

I dig in my bag and hold up the solid gold and yellow sapphire faced watch with a dark leather band I purchased for dad, and the pear cut ruby and diamond necklace I got for mum.

"Not very original, but you know how my parents are." I tell him. "Every time I ask what they want for holidays or birthdays they always tell me not to get them anything. It's so frustrating."

"They'll love it. You could buy them each a fork and they'd still love it." Sirius says from across the room and I grin.

He's exactly right. My parents are two of the kindest, wisest, and most supportive parents anyone could hope for. My father Charlus, was a Gryffindor. I've looked up to him for as long as I can remember and I still aspire to be half as great as he is. He worked his youth in the ministry as a head spell inventor which added to our already vast family fortune. He retired about 6 years ago and has spent most of his time since working with multiple charities. My mother, Dorea was also a Gryffindor. Mum is singularly the most understanding person I know. She looks at me and its like she instantly knows exactly what I'm thinking and feeling and she is supportive of my every idea and whim. My mum worked as a Healer at St. Mungos until I was born. She stayed home with me until I left for Hogwarts and I'll never forget how much I loved having her with me everyday and having Dad home every night. She did go back to work when I went to school and now she is the president of the board of directors at Mungo's.

"Yeah. It'll be good to see them. Mum sent me a letter warning me dad wants to try and cook Christmas dinner and she's expecting disaster. At least she'll be able to fix me up if any of his experiments explode. You both know how he is." I say.

Remus and Sirius look at each other with matching grins - obviously remembering 'The Camp Out Incident' of two years ago when dad somehow managed to catch our makeshift tent on fire and melt the bottom of his shoes to our marshmallow roasting sticks.

"What'd you get for your mum, Moony?" Sirius asks as I pack the last few outfits into my bag.

"Just typical apothecary stuff. I also bought her a set of moonstone earrings so she'll be pleased." Remus replies happily. Hope Lupin- his mum has always been a bit quirky. She loves everything natural and is one of the best apothecaries around. It has always amused us that Lyall - his father who is incredibly intelligent and studious ended up being happily married to Hope whose silly but good natured.

Neither Remus or I ask Sirius about his gifts for his parents - which we know is absolutely nothing. We also don't bring up his family at all, not because we don't want to hear, but because we know Sirius wants to keep his mind off of his family for as long as possible.

"We all know Peter just managed enough maturity to buy his parents a slab of honeydukes chocolate for both his parents. Truly, the most thoughtful gift they've received so far. Maybe they took him early so they could finally slap some sense into 'im." Sirius muses and I snort with laughter as Remus shakes his head.

All of us have met Peter's parents, but only in passing. We assume Peter gets his abnormalities from his dad, because each time we've come across - none of us has heard his mother utter more than a word per conversation. Oh well.

I close my trunk with a click and Remus follows suit only moments later. It takes several minutes for Sirius to finish his packing, but Remus and I know it's simply because he's stalling.

"Will you two wait here for a moment? I just want to run down and say goodbye to Lily." I say.

Remus nods and plops down on his bed and Sirius snorts at me.

"_Sure you do._ Tell ickle Lily Flower bye for Remus and I."

I flip him off as I trot down the stairs to the common room.

* * *

The common room is completely bare except for Lily. Most of the students left a few days ago, except for the few of us who wanted to linger. Lily is standing by the fire with a medium sized wrapped gift box in her hand. When she sees me a bright smile graces her gorgeous face.

"Happy Christmas, James." She says happily.

"Happy Christmas, Lily." I reply as I pull her into a hug. I'm fairly sure nothing in the world feels as good as Lily holding onto me and snuggling into my neck.

"Excited to be going home?" She asks me as we pull apart.

"Yeah, I am. I never realize how much I miss mum and dad until they're not around everyday. I am going to miss you though."

Lily blushes slightly and tucks a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to miss you too. You have to promise to introduce me to your parents sometime, I want to put faces to all the stories I've heard." She says.

"Of course. They'd love you. Maybe when we go home for summer holiday, I'll introduce you after we got off the train ... only if you introduce me to yours of course."

"It's a deal." She smiles. "I guess I'm looking forward to seeing my mum and dad. Though I'm dreading seeing my sister. I wish my house was bigger so I had more places to hide from her."

"I know you don't like to hear it, but you _have _to know she's just jealous. Next time she gives you a hard time, you should tell her you're best friends with one of the greatest and most handsome wizards to ever live. That might shut her up." I tease.

"Yeah, I suppose Peter can look quite dashing when he wants to." She says with a complete serious expression. I clutch at my chest in mock hurt.

"How dare you Lily Evans! You wound me!" I shout. "And after I go to all the trouble of picking out your Christmas gift! Since you obviously care so little, maybe I should just chuck it into the fire...?"

I move around the sofa, and I hear her squeal as she sprints towards me and blocks my path.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She shrieks as she frantically grabs at the present I hold well over her head.

"This little gift?" I ask innocently as I twirl it around in my hand. "You sure you really want it?"

"Yes!" Lily shouts. I hold it out to her and in a flash Lily has taken it from my hand.

I'm not surprised as I watch Lily delicately removing the bow and peeling back the gold wrapping paper inch by inch. When the wrappings are _finally _removed, Lily looks almost hesitant to open it.

"Merlin, Lily. We haven't got all day! We have to floo home at some point you know!"

She smiles brightly and gently removes the top of the box.

"Oh, _James!" _she gasps as she runs her fingers delicately over the earrings.

"Do you like them?" I ask nervously. I could always return them and get her something different.

"Like them? _Like them?!" _She says incredulously. "James, they're magnificent. They're lovely, truly ... but I -I can't accept them. They're too much."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Lily." I dismiss. "Put them on, I want to see them on you."

Easily persuaded, Lily removes the earrings from the box and promptly snaps them into her ears. The diamonds shine brightly and seem to somehow bring out even more green in her eyes, the small pearls that dangle from the diamonds bounce delicately as Lily shakes with excitement.

"Perfect." I say simply, though I am referring more to her than to the earrings. "Honestly, they were made for you."

Lily beams and she jumps to wrap her arms tightly around my neck. I hug her back just as tightly.

"Thank you so, so much." She whispers into my neck. "I never thought I'd own anything this beautiful. Thank you."

I pull back and Lily hands me her gift.

"It's not anything even close to as wonderful as what you got me, so don't get your hopes up." She warns as I tear through the ribbons and paper. I laugh at the grimace on her face when she sees shreds of wrapping paper fall onto the deep scarlet carpets.

I open the box and break into a wide smile at what's inside. A moving photo of Lily and I sits perfectly inside a dark mahogany frame with a gold Gryffindor crest. In the picture, Lily and I are sitting in what looks like the library. Low candlelight flickers in the background as Lily and I lean forward laughing about something that appears to be very funny. Her feet rest in my lap and every so often she grips onto one of my hands as she pushes her hair back only to laugh some more.

This gift is utterly perfect and I look up to her. She's biting her lip nervously and fidgeting with her earrings.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea what to get you and you know I can't afford the expensive stuff. Why don't you just tell me what to get you and -"

She is cut off as I grab her into a tight hug. I have never wanted to kiss her more than I want to in this moment, but I know she's not ready yet. I kiss her longingly on the cheek and hope she can tell just how much I appreciate this gift and her as a friend.

"Lily, I love this. This is perfect, so perfect. I'll always keep it with me, thank you so much." I tell her honestly.

"You're sure?" She asks.

"Yes, absolutely."

She smiles, convinced.

"I'd better get back, I told mum and dad I'd floo around noon." I explain.

"Promise you'll write to me over break?" She asks.

"Only if you promise to write and tell me you've stood up to that troll of a sister of yours."

Lily giggles loudly and for once doesn't scold me. We pull each other into yet another hug and it's bittersweet as we pull away.

* * *

I place my trunk in the fireplace, before I turn and say a final goodbye to my two best mates.

"I'll see you guys soon." I say more so to Sirius than Remus. "I want letters from both of you prats."

"Of course. Say hi to your parents for me." Remus says.

"You bet." I reply.

I pull Sirius into a hug and I know just how rare it is, Sirius is most likely the least affectionate person I know.

"If they give you _any _problems - you have to let me know, alright?" I say quietly. "Please Padfoot, promise me you will. My parents have been dying to see you for ages so the minute you have trouble you'll just come stay with me for a bit. We'll eat my dad's turkey creation and have my mum fuss over the both of us and question why we haven't found 'good girls' yet. Okay?"

Sirius pushes me away slightly only to grin at me. I know that grin is one that covers any and all traces of emotion.

"I appreciate it James, but you know me, I'll always be fine. Tell Mama and Papa Potter hi from their second son."

"Yes of course James, you know Sirius adapts to survive and all." Remus jokes lightly as he pats a laughing Sirius on the back.

I look at my watch and see that it's close enough to noon that my parents are probably calling the ministry to verify the floo network is running fine.

"Alright guys, I gotta get out of here before my parents come and _get _me. I'll be expecting those letters." I say. Remus nods kindly at me and Sirius shoots up in a mock salute.

I throw down the floo powder and in a swirl of flash and flames, I open my eyes to the familiar setting of my living room.

"Jamie!" Dad shouts from the sofa. He throws the Daily Prophet he was reading to the side and pulls me into a back breaking hug. I chuckle as he lifts me off my feet and jostles me around.

"Hi dad." I chuckle and he pulls back from the hug only to cup my face in his hands. His bright hazel eyes stare back into my identical one as he smiles warmly.

"We've missed you so much." He sighs happily. "Every time you come home I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

I roll my eyes at him, only parents can get by with saying that kind of stuff.

"Oh, too much?" he realizes, and I nod with a smile. "I got it."

Dad snaps away from the embrace, but keeps a firm hand warmly on my shoulder. With his other hand, he readjusts his perpetually lopsided glasses and looks at the watch on his wrist.

"What took you so long son? Your mother is in the kitchen preparing a letter to Dumbledore on the importance of punctuality and how he should teach you it."

"Of course she is." I say and dad grins conspiratorially at me. "I was telling Remus and Sirius bye."

"And how are they? Are they going home as well?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Remus told me earlier he sometimes likes being home for the full moon. I think his mum being around helps to comfort him."

Dad smiles with understanding. He adores Remus and Sirius and every time they've met my dad has always treated them like sons.

"I know Sirius really wanted to stay at Hogwarts but Orion and Walburga forbade it and demanded Dumbledore send him home. I think if he could, Dumbledore would've let him stay, but you know how the Black's are." I continue.

Dad looks nods with disappointment before he pinches the crease between his eyebrows.

"You know I do my best not to speak ill of people, but ... the way they treat their own _son._ If anyone treated you that way .. I'd ... I'd ... I don't even want to _think_ about what that poor boy has to go through when he's at home. I wish he'd get over that pride of his and just come live with us." He shakes his head with disappointment.

"I know what you mean." I reply. "I think the minute he comes of age, he'll leave though. He told me his uncle Alphard promised to make sure his inheritance would remain untouched by his parents if he does decide to go it alone. I think Alphard even promised him some of _his _fortune. Nevertheless I told him if anything happens over the holiday, I want him to come stay with us. He brushed me off but at least he knows."

Dad smiles with watery eyes and cups my face with one of his large hands.

"You know Jamie," He says quietly. "Some times I am sure I can be no more proud of you than I already am, and then ... you prove me wrong. Your mother and I are constantly in awe of what an amazing, level headed, intelligent, and good hearted son we have."

I feel a slight lump in my throat as dad says these things. One of my greatest ambitions has been to make him and my mum proud and to hear they actually think these things about me - actually chokes me up a bit.

"Sweetheart!" squeals my mother's voice from behind my father at the entrance into the living room.

Dad pulls away and I see a glow in mum's eyes and a warm smile that makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world she wants to see. Her heels click as she sprints across the large room and launches herself into my arms. Seeing as I am over a head taller than her, her feet dangle off the floor as her arms are around my neck.

"I'm so happy you're home. The house is entirely too quiet without you around." She sighs as she releases me.

I've always known just how beautiful my mother is, even when I was younger. As I've aged, she appears to have gotten even more beautiful. My mum always makes me feel at home and my house isn't home without her. I remember once when she had to go away on business for a few days, the house felt entirely empty without her light and laughter to fill it.

She kisses me on the cheek and smiles her familiar smile.

"As much as I adore you James Charlus Potter, I do not appreciate you're tardiness. I have been waiting by this fireplace since early this morning and I was beginning to get very worried. Please explain yourself." She softly demands.

"I'm sorry, I was telling Sirius and Remus goodbye."

"Ah, well. You know I cant stay angry at you, even more so when Sirius and Remus are involved. Are you hungry darling? I'd love to make you something to eat before we are all poisoned by one of your father's creations." She says with a grin. I laugh as my father scoffs.

"Not a single person in this house has even an ounce of faith in me!" He says, clearly looking for someone to contradict him.

"Not at all my love, we put our faith _entirely _in you. You're culinary ability .. not so much." Mum teases as she tucks herself neatly against his side. Dad laughs and kisses her on the forehead.

"Well, just so the both of you know, I fully intend to prove you wrong. Just so you know, I have several recipies up my sleeve that I am absolutely positive will be delicious."

Mum rolls her eyes and I snort with laughter.

"I'm sure you do, Dad." I say. "Should Mum and I practice our Aguamenti charms now or later, do you suppose?"

"Nonsense!" He dismisses. He grumbles to himself as he walks out of the living room toward the kitchen. Mum sighs happily and I put my arm around her shoulders as we follow after him.

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to _be _home."

We both cringe as a large _BANG! _followed by an "Ouch!" echoes out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**To clear up any confusion - this chapter (5), Chapter 6, Chapter 7, and POSSIBLY Chapter 8 will be all about the main marauder boys being home for the holidays. There will be some Lily - Especially toward the end. I will not be doing anything about Peter - I'm sorry, but I really hate him and he annoys me so much. **___

* * *

_**SHOUTOUTS!**_

_**LilyPotter217 - I love you so much! This person has allowed me to send them very jumbled and confusing ideas and they turn them into something that perfectly clicks together. You are so amazing and brilliant and I can never fully show you my appreciation. Thank you so so much!**_

_**JustAnotherHufflepuff - This wonderful human being gave me the names Dorea and Charlus for James's Mum and Dad. I love these names and they fit so perfectly. Thanks a bunch!**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoys this!**_

_**Please Read and Review, Review, REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six _Home for the Holidays Part 2_

_James's Point of View_

I wake up to the sound of a crackling fire that I didn't fall asleep too. I crack open my eye and see that a decent sized fire is blazing in my magnificent fireplace, giving my bedroom lots of warmth and a light glow. The fire was no doubt started by my mother, who wakes at dawn every day and always complains I will 'catch my death' from how cold it gets in the West Wing of our Manor. My wing.

I roll over onto my back from my normal sleeping position - on my stomach with my arms and legs splayed out in every direction. Mum always says I inherit my violent sleeping patterns from Dad. A tray of Mum's famous breakfast - several fried eggs, sausages, bacon, hashbrowns, toast, and a cup of tea, sits on one of my dark Brazilian hardwood nightstands along with a card saying 'Good Morning, My Darling.' in Mum's elegant script. Little things like this, that my parents do without a second thought, are the things that reinforce just how lucky I am to have my parents.

I didn't realize just how much I miss Mum's home cooking until a bite of her eggs passes through my lips. After that first bite, I am ravenous and I finish my entire breakfast within moments. With a full stomach, I push off my duvet and climb lazily out of bed. I walk across my room and draw open the heavy drapes to view a blizzard forming outside. The blinding white snow falls rapidly in thick clumps, stacking onto the several inches that fell before it. Winter has always been one of my favorite times of year. There is very few things I like more than waking up to snow in a warm bed.

I move to my en suite bathroom and take a scalding, relaxing shower. Once I am fully clean, I go to my wardrobe and pull out a heavy knitted sweater and a well worn pair of trousers. I don't even bother to comb my hair before I walk out of my room. The West Wing of the Manor is identical to the East, but it has many more windows. My room has three, which would seem ridiculous if the room itself wasn't so vast. My room is decorated similarly to the Gryffindor Tower. My bed and headboard is made of dark hardwood, but the sheets and duvet are beige and scarlet which match perfectly with my plush carpets and oriental rugs.

Over twenty rooms make up each wing of the Manor and the rooms are spread out evenly between three floors. Most of these rooms are used as guest or spare rooms though we could never have enough guests to fill them. Both of my parents have their own studies, located on the main floor, which are on opposite ends of the famous Manor library. The library is made up of floor to ceiling shelves filled with almost every volume known to the wizarding world and to the muggle world as well. I remember the first time Remus saw it, I feared the poor bloke would piss on himself. Some times when I don't know what to do, or when I'm confused - I go and sit in the library on one of the sofas. I think I got in this habit from watching my dad, the wisest man I know, do the same thing countless times. He always says that being surrounded by knowledge, helps his mind to clear.

I am just outside of my father's study when I hear:

"Should I send a reply?" in my father's voice. Even though the voice is familiar - it lacks it's usual warmth, instead it sounds weary and conflicted.

I peek around the corner and see my mum standing with her arms wrapped around herself - in an almost shielding manner, in front of my father's desk. My dad sits in his large leather chair, tracing his thumbs around a piece of parchment with a crease in his brow. With one glance, I can tell something is wrong so I push the door the rest of the way open. Both of their eyes widen in surprise for a brief moment at my arrival before my father goes back to staring at the parchment and my mother smiles at me - the kind of smile that parents do when they want to give the impression everything is fine. I cross the room to her and put my arm around her shoulders, she embraces me back by wrapping one slender arm around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Er ... Well ... Your mother and I received a letter this morning... From the Blacks." Dad says in a quiet voice.

This definitely piques my interest. Walburga and Orion never bother to keep in contact with anyone they aren't trying to impress or keep up their status' with.

"Is Sirius alright?" I ask, extremely concerned.

"Yes, yes darling. Sirius is just fine. Walburga and Orion's letter was more of a .. erm ... warning notice I suppose." Mum says as she pushed my hair off my forehead.

I sigh loudly. My parents often forget that I'm not longer five and I can handle just about anything.

"I appreciate what you're doing." I say to both of them "But can you please just tell me what the letter said. You've got me worried."

Mum nods slightly at Dad who takes off his glasses and cleans them on his sweater.

"I'm sorry Jamie." he begins in a quiet tone. "The Blacks thought we needed to be informed that you and Sirius are ... involved with someone that is ... I believe the phrase they used was ... 'below us'."

Dad's grimaces at the phrase and Mum makes a disapproving sound in the back of her throat as she pats me warmly on the chest.

Below us? They didn't know about Remus's condition and no one cares about Peter.

"Lily Evans you mean?" I ask and Dad nods.

"Upon arriving home yesterday, Regulus informed Walburga about a .. scuffle, I suppose ... that you and Sirius were involved in. She made it _explicitly _clear that she was extremely disapproving of both of you trying to defend the .. these are her words, not mine - 'inexistent honor' of a ... a .. You know I'm not comfortable with this word ... let's just say the disgusting term used for those who are muggle born." Dad says. Both he and mum give me a look that isn't one of anger, but one that says they are both confused.

Mum places her warm hand on my cheek, bringing my attention to her expression filled eyes.

"Sweetheart, you know your father and I are more than supportive of you defending what is right, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt we weren't informed about this. You have no idea how much we worry about you while you are away and to hear something like this from Walburga Black of _all_ people... I love to hear you're making new friends, but who is this mysterious Lily Evans? Why haven't we heard about her until now?"

Dad gives me a look that tells me he concurs completely with mum and I feel a guilty twinge in my stomach.

"I'm very sorry I didn't tell you what happened. To be honest ... there have been quite a few incidents like that. Scuffles I mean .. between us and the Slytherins. As for Lily .. you _have _heard of her. You remember the girl I told you about several years ago?"

Mum looks thoughtful for a moment while Dad just accepts the fact that he can't remember what socks he has on most of the time so it's highly unlikely he'll remember anything from that long ago.

Mum gasps in in triumph.

"Lily Evans is _that_ girl? She's _the _girl?" she asks and I nod.

Mum squeals in delight and jumps into my arms.

"Would someone please fill me in?" Dad requests, utterly confused.

Mum lets go of me and turns to Dad, absolutely beaming.

"Jamie has a girlfriend!" She shouts and a look of shock and happiness passes on his face.

"No! No I don't!" I say quickly and both of their faces fall a bit. "A few weeks back, she had a falling out with her best friend - a Slytherin - which Sirius and I .. inadvertently caused. Anyway, she used to absolutely despise me, but after that falling out, she and I came to some sort of an understanding. We've all been friends for a few months now, and she knows how I feel about her and well .. Sirius is under the impression that Lily _might _fancy me as well. Those pearl and diamond earrings of Aunt Evelyn's that I asked you guys for, were my Christmas present to her. She gave me a photo of the two of us, I haven't unpacked it yet. "

Mum squeals loudly one again and promptly seats herself in Dad's lap as she claps her hands with delight.

"Oh darling!" She beams. "I'm so pleased! Honestly, I'm surprised it's taken this long for this girl to see what a catch you are!"

"Absolutely." Dad agrees with a smile. "With my good looks and you're mother's charm - you've been irresistible since birth!"

Normally, my mum would look reproving at this, but right now she is too pleased with the thought of grandchildren to care - I can see it in her eyes. Under their happy gazes I feel myself blush and I change the subject to the matter at hand.

"So what are you going to do about that letter from Walburga?" I ask and both of their faces change from happiness to confliction.

Mum kisses Dad's temple affectionately and he pets her hair.

"What are your thoughts, son?" Dad asks curiously.

"I think if you don't send some sort of reply she'll be offended and I'm afraid she'll take it out on Sirius. Maybe you should send a .. 'thank you' of sorts. Keep it vague so you don't have to lie and pretend like you believe things that you don't but ... thank her for informing you of 'the problem' so to speak. She'll love being treated like the higher power." I say.

Both Mum and Dad let this information sink in for a moment, before Dad nods - satisfied.

"That is a very good idea Jamie. Too often I forget just how levelheaded and mature you are. Anyway, anything that will make Sirius's holiday with them easier, is something I'm willing to try. I'll start on my reply immediately."

I nod and Mum looks for a moment like she wants to cry.

"I would do anything to have Sirius come live here with us. You've invited him to come stay again haven't you darling?" Mum asks and I immediately nod.

Mum gets off Dad's lap and walks swiftly walks around his desk to cup my face in her hands.

"Of course you have, my perfect boy." She says with a voice full of admiration before she plants a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Come, darling. Let's leave your father to his letters. You can show me that photo, I'm dying to get a glimpse of the girl who captured my son's heart." She says as she takes my hand - intending to lead me from the room

A thought suddenly pops into my head.

"Oh!" I exclaim and both of my parents look up at me. "You know how every Christmas holiday, Sirius and Remus come stay for New Years?"

Both of them nod, looking mildly curious.

"Would it be okay if I invited Lily along as well? Maybe a few days before Sirius and Remus arrive? That way I can give her my full attention for a few days?"

I'm slightly nervous, not because I'm afraid they'll say no - to be honest, they rarely ever say no, but because I don't know if they'll think I'm moving too fast.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, darling. I'm absolutely of consent as long as your father approves as well." Mum says happily.

"Absolutely. Marvelous idea, Jamie. I'm very much looking forward to meeting this young lady." Dad replies

I smile widely at both of them - wildly appreciative. Now I just have to get Lily to actually come.

I allow Mum to lead me out of Dad's study and into the sitting room where she helps me draft an invitation letter to Lily.

_Dearest Lily,_

_We've only been home for a day, but I'm already missing Hogwarts and you of course. I hope this letter finds you enjoying your Christmas holiday. Come to think of it, what do muggles do to celebrate Christmas? _

_Anyway, the reason for this letter so soon after we've seen each other is because I have fantastic news. My parents told me that they would be absolutely delighted to invite you to stay at our Manor the week of New Years. It's been a tradition to have Remus and Sirius come stay since first year and now it just wouldn't feel right without you. I'm hoping your parents will allow you to come possibly on the twenty eighth of December so you and I can have a few days to ourselves._

_I know it's only the third of December now, but Mum said your parents may need a few days to consider. Mum also told me that if your parents have any questions or concerns in the slightest to send a return owl and she will reply promptly._

_I'm really hoping you can come. A month and a half without my Lily Flower is entirely too long._

_All my love,_

_J. Potter_

Mum smiles widely says _"_Oh, my darling." for what seems like the hundredth time as I stuff the letter into an envelope and hand it over to our family owl, Winston.

"How're things at Mungo's, Mum?" I ask as I watch Winston disappear into the forest.

"Very well, dear. That's sweet of you to ask. We've finally received enough donation money to add on that new long-lasting injury wing. Construction is set to start in a few weeks." She replies with an excited smile.

I have always had an extreme amount of admiration for the amount of drive my mother has.

Dad enters the sitting room looking slightly ... charred? His glasses and face are speckled with black particles and the collar of the crisp white shirt he has on under his dark sweater is coated lightly with black powder.

"Honey? Are you .. okay?" Mum asks slightly concerned and very amused.

"What did you say dear?" Dad shouts back at her. He picks up my wand and points it at his head, casting a quick _scourgify _charm on himself.

"Ah yes. That's _much _better."

"Dad, what happened?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Oh right ... well," He blushes slightly. "I was trying to make tea you see ... the muggle way ... with the stove. I've been trying for a while now to get the hang of those burners now, but ... well, you see."

He gestures toward himself with a laugh. I laugh at loud and I hear Mum giggle delicately in me ear.

"Honey, have you forgotten the last time you tried to cook the muggle way? I found soot in the kitchen for weeks!" She scolds lightly, but we can all tell that her voice has no real bite to it.

"Yes my love, I do indeed remember this. But ... well, I'm afraid I might've done it again. I've summoned the house elves and they've informed me it may take a while to clean up ... Might I suggest we have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron this evening?"

* * *

_Sirius's Point of View_

"Master Sirius? Master Sirius?" Kreacher croaks from the outside of my impenetrable locked door. I wave my wand from my seated position against my headboard - slashing my mother's favorite silver and onyx silk wall paper. With another wave, it's repaired. I've been doing this for well over an hour _- slash, repair. slash, repair. slash, repair. slash, repair._

"Master Sirius, your mother requests your presence in the dining room... Master Sirius, dinner is being served...Master Sirius, Master Regulus has been in the dining room now for several minutes."

Of course he has been. I know better than to hope Kreacher will go away if I continue to ignore him, because I know he wont. He will remain outside my door, pestering me incessantly, until my darling mother sends him to do something else. Which she wont - she will keep him outside my door simply because she knows it annoys me. Simply because she knows that him standing outside my door, ruins all chances of me drifting off to sleep to dreams of a different life ... a different family.

"Master Sirius .. Master Sirius .. Your family requests your presence. .. Master Sirius, your mother -"

"For fucks sake Kreacher!" I scream as I bound off my bed and rip open the door. Kreacher wears a an ugly smile on his face that tells me he's wildly happy with himself for completing his task.

I push his pathetic body into the wall and storm down the stairs to the dining room. My mother, father and brother scowl me, but I cant tell if it's simply because I'm me or at my casual attire compared to their black tie threads. I sit down with an annoyed sigh at my usual spot, opposite end of the table from my father and as far away I can get from my mother and brother who at his sides.

"Finally, brother." Regulus sneers. "We were beginning to worry."

I laugh loudly.

"Go straight to hell Regulus."

"Now, now Sirius." Mother clucks from her seat. "After your little stunt with that mudblood, you dare to be nasty?"

"Mother I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use that vulgar word in front of me."

Father slams his goblet so hard onto the dining table, the glass shatters into countless pieces. I try to hold in a smirk at the fact I'm getting to him so much before the first course is even served.

With a snap of his fingers the goblet repairs itself back to it's finest state. There are countless horrid terms to describe Orion Black, but 'powerful' is sadly among them.

"This is _my _home Sirius, and you will not speak of those filthy creatures with kindness for as long as these walls stand in my name." he growls with his most menacing glare. The glare that easily sends most people running, but it only brings joy to me.

I smirk at him and tip my glass of mulled wine in his direction before taking a loud, and undignified gulp. With a snap of my mother's fingers - four house elves come sprinting out of the kitchen to set before us delicious smelling French onion soup.

"Dismissed." She hisses and the house elves scatter.

"Well, this entire ordeal has been completely humiliating." Mother snaps from her soup and Regulus grins nastily - he knows this is where the storm begins.

"Of course the moment Regulus informed us of this incident - I wrote letters immediately to the Williams' and the Kosters, explaining you had a temporary lapse in judgment. However they wrote back informing me that you and James Potter seem very close with that filthy mudblood girl. If you could believe it, they are sincerely worried about you even after what you did to their poor boys. Very embarrassing as I've said before. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep up appearances and act like everything is fine with you when you so clearly swagger about with people like _them_..." Mother sighs loudly. "Obviously there was no need for any apologies to the Snape family. I can just imagine the shock and delight on their faces at receiving a letter from _us. _No need to get their hopes up by treating them like they are even worthy of thought. Am I right Orion, dearest?"

"Too right, my dear." Father replies affectionately and Mother simply beams. I think there is a slight chance of Mother may cry of happiness because my father has acknowledged her existence, but before she can - her eyes snap back toward me.

"Well, if it wasn't obvious before - you need to immediately sever all ties with the mudblood. I've already sent a letter to the Potters suggesting they advise James to do the same. I received a reply from them just this afternoon, thanking me for bringing the matter to their attention. However, I am slightly concerned that they weren't more appalled at the fact their son has been cavorting with the likes of her. Truly if they aren't more careful - people, including myself, will wonder just where their loyalties lie."

Mother shakes her head in disappointment. "Completely pure family, the Potters - much like ourselves. If only the two of you had been sorted into Slytherin ... You both would be wildly more conscience of your blood status. Honestly .. befriending a _mudblood_ ... what's next I wo-"

"Lily." I growl, thoroughly enraged. "Her name is Lily."

Three pairs of frighteningly cold eyes snap to me.

"I did not ask for her name. She is a mudblood and that is all I need to know." Mother says eerily calm.

At this I snap. A tension that has been building inside me for over four years finally explodes and I cannot hold it in for a moment longer.

"I cant do this." I breathe. "Her name is Lily and she is beautiful and kind and incredibly intelligent. Most importantly, she is my friend and she will continue to be."

"You need to lie down, Sirius. You've obviously lost your head." Mother states with a wave of her hand.

I slam both my hands onto the table and push myself into a seating position.

"I haven't lost my head, mother! You are my blood but I will not stand by and let you speak like this. I'm not asking you to like who I am or what choices I make, but you _will _respect them. You know me well enough to know I'm not going to back down. That's one thing I've learned from you." I say and I take in all their expressions. Regulus looks absolutely flabbergasted, Mother looks like she's going to be sick, and Father's expression is completely blank. That blank stare is one I'm all too familiar with, it's the stare that all Black men wear directly before they snap.

"Is this the path you are taking Sirius?" He inquires slowly. "Are you choosing to turn your back on your family? The ones who have raised you, fed you, supported you, and given you everything you have ever desired. You want to choose mudbloods and blood traitors over your family? Your own flesh and blood? You would turn your back on _us_?"

In this moment, I know this is my only choice. My family or what I know is right. My family who have suffocated me, forced me to conform to their extremist ideals, and stamped out any show of defiance or individuality I have ever had. To make myself feel better, I guess I can say my parents did love me at one point ... most likely when I was too young and naïve to ever think twice about anything they said. But that time was long ago. Since the age of eleven I have been a dagger in their sides, the ultimate threat to their extravagant and comfortable way of life as one of the most famous and influential pure blood families in our world.

No longer can I take this. It doesn't matter that I have no where to go. It doesn't matter that the moment I leave here, I will be leaving behind everything and everyone familiar.

I don't fucking care. Not anymore.

The flickering of the candle chandelier above me, shakes me of my thoughts. I know the flickering is caused by my father who is clenching his fists so tightly above the table that his knuckles threaten to break through the skin. I haven't feared him in years and I'm sure as hell not about to start now. Just because I feel that way, doesn't mean the feeling is shared. Mother and Regulus's eyes flash nervously between the two of us.

"I've made my choice." I announce. "I'm done with you. All of you. I've never asked you for anything more than acceptance and you couldn't even give me that. You couldn't give _your own son _that much. I cant take this anymore!"

Before any of them have a chance to respond, I apparate to my bedroom. Once there, I drop to my knees and toss aside the loose floorboard in the middle of the room. I fish my arm around inside the dark space until I feel the smooth fabric of my rucksack that I packed long ago. I pull it up and unfasten it, just to make sure everything inside is still in it's place. Countless photos of James, Remus, Peter and I and Gryffindor banners fill the bottom along with my leather jacket, an address to an old property of Uncle Alphard's that needs serious work before it's ready for habitation, several thousand galleons I withdrew from Gringotts for just this occasion, along with one more photo. In this ancient looking photograph two young black headed boys with matching steel eyes giggle and play without a care in the world. Little did Regulus and I know, that our parents would pin us against each other in the most brutal of ways only a few years later.

I refasten the bag, throw it over my shoulder, and leave my room without even a fleeting glance. I apparate back down the stairs and see Regulus and Mother still sitting at the table with the appearances of being clubbed over the head. Father has disappeared, most likely to make clear that he truly doesn't give a damn. I also consider the possibility that he's looking for a spare set of candle holders to bludgeon me with.

I really don't have any goodbyes for any of them, but if this is the last time I have the chance to speak to my brother - I need to say one thing.

"Regulus." I say and he looks up at me from across the table with an indescribable expression on his face.

"I'll never be able to forgive you for what you've done. I'm certain you feel the same way about me. I'm not going to apologize, I never will and you should know that. With that being said, I'm never coming back to this fucking prison ever again and I want to tell you something before I leave."

"Regulus my sweet boy, don't listen to this traitorous filth! He is ab-"

"Shut up Mother!" I snap and she glares at me with pure loathing.

"Get out of here now Regulus. If you wait much longer, it'll be too late. There is so much more than this darkness, but you'll never see any of it if you don't leave." I tell him.

For the first time in a very long time, I hope my brother listens to me. For a moment he looks like he almost wants to come with me and I almost think I want him to. _Almost. _

Mother rounds the table to his side and grasps firmly onto his arm. With her touch, Regulus snaps back into his old sarcastic, sneering, and stupid self.

"I neither need nor desire any advice from you Sirius. If that will be all, you can show yourself out." He states plainly.

I laugh darkly at my ignorant and idiotic, younger brother. He'll never change and for that, he deserves everything that will undoubtedly come to him.

I apparate.

My feet touch down in front of the Leaky Cauldron and I rush inside. I slam a handful of galleons down on Tom's desk.

"Merlin!" he exclaims in surprise. "What can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

"I need a room."

He nods vigorously and pulls out his logs.

"How long will you be staying?" he asks with a quill in his hand

"Indefinitely."

He looks up at me, completely confused. I really don't want to elaborate just to fuel Tom's already large appetite for gossip.

"Are you ... alright, Mr. Black? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. All I need is a room."

"Absolutely!" he says and he pushes a key across the desk toward me.

"Dinner hour is just beginning. I don't expect it to be too busy though, with the holidays and all. Enjoy your stay Mr. Black. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Tom." I say as I pick up my bag and go up the stairs to my room.

I only enter to put my stuff down, before I go back to the main dining area. I sit down at the bar and order the first thing on the menu. Almost instantly, my food appears before me and I dig in. I wonder why in the bloody hell I am so hungry until I realize I didn't actually eat dinner.

I'm about halfway through my plate when I hear a familiar female voice, greeting Tom. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Well, Charlus had a bit of an accident in the kitchen you see... Oh yes, you know how he loves experimenting with muggle technology ..."

Charlus? I turn toward the voice and see James mother, father and slightly behind them - James himself.

_FUCK!_

I push my plate away and get up from my seat, as quietly as possible. I don't even get a foot away from my seat before I am stopped.

"Sirius? Darling, is that you?" Dorea asks.

* * *

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**I apologize for the lateness of this update. Life has been crazy and I've been up to my neck in assignments. **_

_**HUGE SHOUTOUTS!**_

_**LilyPotter217 - I know I've thanked you about a hundred times, but I'm going to do it again. Thank you! For everyone who reads my stories, you all should know that I owe a lot to this wonderful person right here. I can't tell you how brilliant they are because I can't put it into words. You always give me the best ideas and help me form my mediocre ideas into wonderful chapters. It's so nice having someone to rely on every time I am lost or stuck. I adore you!**_

_**JustAnotherHufflepuff - All of your reviews have always been so positive and those reviews are the things that make me want to keep writing. You've also given me some really excellent ideas - which I will most definitely be using. I appreciate you so much and I hope you continue to offer up positivity and creative jump starters. Thanks again so so much!**_

_**CammieLunaCullen - I haven't heard much from you lately, but you've been one of my biggest supporters since day one. I appreciate your reviews more than you know!**_

_**I know I've also been getting a lot of reviews from new followers and all I can say is THANK YOU! Some of you have disabled your PM, but all of you should know that I always try to give personal messages of appreciation to everyone who reviews. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this and please REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
